Joule
Full Name: ' Craig Galgallin *'Gender: Dude *'Age:' 24 *'Height' 5 foot 10 *'Theme Song:' Personal Club Playlist *'Occupation:' Rekkid MC *'Faction: ' UG *'MyersBriggs' ESTP History tl;dr stuff happens X079- age 3 Craig Galgallin moved to Step City with his parents. Mr and Mrs Galgallin were competitive waltzers specializing in the Quick Step; the prize for the last competition they won was an invitation to participate in the Step City Test Experience. Enthralled with the idea, they accepted, packed up their bags and their young son, and boarded the train to the island facility. The family was settled in Group #1, the purple district, with neighbors who shared similiar interests. The entire experience was extraordinarily pleasant for the first few years. How frustrating it was that their son had no interest in ballroom dancing, though. They tried to teach him. He couldn't stand to learn much more than a few basic steps before he would ask to go run around outside. It was a disappointment, but he was still young and so the issue wasn't forced. X086- age 10 V-Day. Mr and Mrs Galgallin's own vibe powers were nothing spectacular, but they revelled in the new society that was forming. Their expertise as life-long dancers kept them within the social circles of the purple district and afforded them a care-free life. If their boy gained anything from the radio blast, it certainly didn't show. The Galgallins made sure to keep that from becoming common knowledge. Craig's lack of interest in ballroom dancing and lack of sweet vibe related skills became an embarassment to his parents, and then an abnormality, and then an anathema. Sympathetic neighbors soured into disgusted neighbors. More and more his parents tried to socially distance themselves without actually disowning their son. As the segregation between the factions grew, his parents even began dying his hair to cover up what had become a garish and unsightly color. Anything that would call undue attention to their misfit son was to be avoided at all costs. Left mostly to his own devices, Craig scavenged the rubbish heaps of the city to tinker with the broken machinary and the mysterious bits of nativite technology he could find. He found he had a knack for taking junk and getting it back into working condition and could make a fair bit of pocket change by selling the refurbished equipment back to stores. X093- age 17 When the order went out to Step Up or Step Out, Craig was asked to leave the Purple District for being a no talent, no vibe, jamdeaf square. That was fine with him; all he had ever gotten from the purple bellied Mafiosas in the past few years had been derision, pity, and a messload of headaches for his parents. And just because he didn't dance their dance didn't mean he couldn't, so shows what they knew, the pompous, big haired jerks. Laying low in the slums, he earned a reputation for being a good "last-resort" electrician. Craig began taking jobs from UG bands, since they were the musicians who tended to deliver busted-up keytars, fritzed soundboards, and broken subwoofers. Life was pretty shitty and pretty normal until one fateful Tuesday morning. Maybe it was the jam the radio was playing that day. Maybe it was all the static in shag carpet of his beat-up flat. Maybe it was the steady diet of sugary drinks and cheap food. Maybe it was that crappyass jig he did at the top of the stairs in celebration of a handful of creds. The world may never know. But whatever it was lead to the Revelation: The Revelation that guitars amps dont stop at ten. There is an eleven, and eleven is good. Word spread fast, and Craig was absorbed into the UG almost overnight as "that sweet tech what makes the bass sound even better." Club goers were amused that while he had a great ear for the music, his steps were totally lacking in refinement and style. That wouldn't do, and after what was surely a jolly montage of different dance lessons and unsuccessful attempts, Shuffling seemed to be just the thing. Kid took to it like a fish to water. Everything was UG from then on out. X100- age 24. After the war of X099, Steve-O aka Steve-O-RizzlemyDrizzle took control of the UG. Faced with internal politics, Steve pointed to Craig and said "give that guy the club with the radio tower so he can play with all them wires and buttons and soundwaves and play me some radiohead". It was, quote, the best choice Steven ever made. The actual truth of that statement remains to be seen. tl;dr stuff happens Personality Craig's personality is some manic, fantastic combination of a sugar rush, a nervous twitch, a bad case of tachycardia, and a great E trip all rolled into one. He doesn't really understand the phrase "slow down". See, he's moving at normal speed. Everyone else just needs to catch up. Please don't think this means he's some kid with ADHD who gets disracted by squirrels and shiny things. He's not. Once Craig's set his mind to accomplish something, it'll get done. It'll get done in a hurry, and then he'll move on to the next challenge. It's a one-track, roller-coaster ride of a mind. But no, he can't sit still to save his life. He's just constantly moving. Otherwise, he's pretty average; knows how to spell, knows how to talk, knows how to do math, and knows how to keep a club running. Every once in a while a lightbulb'll go off in his head, and some brilliant scheme will roll out, but, yeah, otherwise? He's not really a criminal mastermind. He's a man of action, not of sitting around and thinking about the deep philosophical or sociopolitical ramifications of said actions. Craig holds musicians and singers and songwriters in high esteem. If you're of a musically creative persuasion, you're automatically at the top of his list. His adoration of DJs in particular borders on holy reverence. Dance \ Vibe style Dance Style: Hardcore Shuffling Vibe Style: All that shuffling around builds up quite a static charge, and all that built up electrical current has to go somewhere. Craig just tells it where it needs to go, from boosting the effects during a light show to generating a handful of colorful sparks to slamming you in the face with a lightning bolt that even Thor himself would approve of. Unlike most other steppers, Craig passively absorbs the vibe transmitting from Step Tower even while not dancing or preforming. There's just something about those delicious radio waves that he really tunes in to. As long as he is awake and moving, talking, running around town, or giving high fives, he's collecting vibe energy. Dancing, naturally, amplifies the rate at which vibe is gathered and stored. Once collected, it's almost like a positive feedback system- the more vibe he's got collected within him, the greater the need to get up and do something; the more he gets up and does something, the more vibe he's collecting. Too much stored up vibe within him, and things start to go out of control ever-so-slightly: He'll appear even more anxious and twitchy than usual, might shock people on contact, give himself bad static hair days, or blow out fuses when turning on lights. These are usually minor and destructive nuisances. Otherwise, he maintains relatively good control over how and where his electrical vibe is expresed. Caffeine, sugar, over-stimulation, and whatever recreational drugs are being passed around the club do not increase his ability to use his vibe. They do give him spastic energy, though, and that helps indirectly. That's why he likes em. Craig's vibe is truly put to best use when amplifying or repairing electronic equipment: cellphones, robots, sound systems, instruments, LED lights, illicitly acquired motorcycles- you name it, this kid can probably tweak or overclock it. And really that's a lot more fun and a lot less stressful than fighting people with thunderbolts. He can absorb electrical energy from other sources and redirect it for his own use. He has yet to discover how to use his vibe to its fullest potential. That sounds like work. Relationships Steve-O-Rizzle: The Boss himself. Craig owes just about everything to this man, and will try his damndest not to mess anything up. He isn't always successful, but does definitely try to Get Serious whenever Steven is around or on the job. Yuki: Punk ass hippy with cold hands- on the plus side, Craig finds that Yuki has Most Excellent Hair. Zach: Still owes Craig a coke. GG: Old Killjoy. In reality, no, she's not that much older than anyone else in the UG, but Craig just thinks it makes him look cool to make fun of other people, including GG. It doesn't. The two UG members could probably get along like if she wasn't such a shrew Craig could pull his head out of his butt Steven made them. Major Tom: Owes Craig a coke. too. Sometimes the two of them manage to catch the same train on a trip to "The Light From the Console Twinkles Like Little Angels" town. Honestly believes Tom's vibe is psychic projection and talks to people directly into their brains. Sweets: Currently doesn't really know what's going on with the kid's vibe, but overall Craig doesn't mind Simon at all. No one hates Simon, seriously. Plus he's like the boss' longtime friend, so it doesnt hurt to play it safe and schmooze a little bit, right? Rémi d'Aubigne: Craig will deny knowing this old man. He hopes Remi will return the favor. Frankie Valentine: Omg who dis bitch. Although they've never been properly introduced (and probably never will) Craig and Frankie tend to bump into each other every so often. City-wide blackouts are bound to happen. Craig would be ridiculously jealous if he ever knew the extent of the cool things Frankie could do with his vibe that he couldn't. Harold Brown: Omg who dis bitch x2. Leo: OMG WHO DIS BITCH not enough room in step city for all these gingers. Ginger Turf wars will ensue one day. Miss Anna Marie: Omg obnoxious tiny bitch. Craig needs to start learning names. so he can put them on his Hit List. Jack: Lying Jezebel! Filthy Siren! >8U And she said Craig was cute, too.... :< Miscellaneous Information Fun facts about names! His parents are not at all pleased with the situation. Category:Characters Category:UG